Secret Sorrow
by kurooha
Summary: A veces el amor traía más dolor que alegría y lo único que puedes hacer es compatir el dolor con alguien que tambien lo haya vivido.


Y hoy Dark viene con un songfic (_Secret Sorrow_ cantada por Satou Naoki del anime _X_), en negrita están los lyrics traducidos en inglés y en cursiva serían pequeños flashbacks.

**Secret Sorrow**

El tiempo curaba las heridas, el tiempo lo arreglaba todo.

Pero se necesita mucho de él para poder olvidar el dolor. Las cicatrices van curando, pero no paran de doler hasta que desvanecen del todo, aunque a veces se abren y hacen la herida más grande y sufres.

Sufres como nunca podrías imaginar.

Millones de veces habían sentido ese sufrimiento en el corazón, tantas veces que serían imposibles de curar y ahora, que estabas así, quería darte una mano a superar algo que yo ya estaba acostumbrada.

Te dejé entrar cuando tocastes la puerta en busca de mi hermano, que en esos momentos no estaba y, a petición mía, te quedastes para esperar a que llegara.

'Se ha ido esta mañana, creo que se iba al templo a buscar a Yukina y llevarla a algún sitio, según él era una cita, pero no estoy segura de donde. No creo que tarde mucho en venir, si quieres puedes quedarte a esperarlo.'

"_¿¡Cómo que no!? Después de esperarte tanto tiempo... después de haber hecho esa promesa... ¿ahora me dices que no me quieres? ¿Qué me busque a otra persona?"_

_Las lágrimas de la morena no paraban de caer y ella ya hacía tiempo que había parado el intento de esconder su sufrimiento._

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Keiko... ya te lo he dicho, no siento nada más que una gran amistad por ti... es solo eso, no lo hagas más difícil... Lo siento, de verás..." El detective se fue dejando a la chica plantada en mitad del parque, odiaba verla llena de sufrimiento, odiaba ver que lloraba por su culpa, aunque después de todo eso fuera lo mejor._

**_Without asking for the true reason of sadness, I tightly held you  
_****_The moon's light illuminated you I simply invited the love  
_****_It's painful I can't sleep_**

No quería estar sola ya que me sumergía en pensamientos y recuerdos que no quería recordar y, por lo menos, teniendo otra presencia será más difícil que me metiera en esos recuerdos.

Comenzastes a murmurar palabras incoherentes, maldiciones, viendo como tu rostro iba pasando de enfado a tristeza y de tristeza a enfado.

Sabía que algo malo te pasaba, pero no me importaba exactamente el que era, me daba igual, tan solo quería que te recuperaras, que estuvieras feliz y lo único que podría hacer era sostenerte en mis brazos, dándote calor en mitad de la noche en un intento de recuperarme yo misma de mi propio dolor.

Quería olvidar, quería dejar atrás las noches sin poder dormir y el dolor que aún sentía, ambos compartíamos dolor, ambos estábamos sufriendo en los brazos del otro.

_Sus miradas, sus ojos, se encontraron transmitiendo a través de ellos todo lo que tenían que decir, esperando que el tiempo parara, algo imposible._

"_Shizuru, vamos..." comentó el chico del chupete mientras estiraba del brazo de Shizuru la cual seguía mirando a Sakyo._

_Las paredes iban derrumbándose lentamente, destrozándolo todo._

_Un mechero salió volando, yendo a parar a las manos de la chica, y Koenma, cogiéndola de la mano, se la llevo._

_Apartándola de algo que no quería alejarse._

"_¡Sakyo!" _

_Y una última mirada compartida en la se dejó entrever millones de sentimientos._

**_The fact that you were crying in a glimpse; Just when did I realize it?  
_**_**Were you simply lonely? Is this feeling a fragile dream?  
**__**Don't say anything more than that**_

Sentí un pequeño sollozo de tu parte, estabas intentando no llorar, intentando demostrar que eras un hombre, pero no podías hacer nada por evitarlo. Y no dije nada, era lo único que podía hacer.

Te miré con pena, siempre pareciendo tan fuerte, tan seguro de ti mismo... pero en estos momentos parecías estar tan solo, tan indefenso... todo tu resplandor había desaparecido dejando ver algo que nunca nadie se hubiera imaginado.

Seguías murmurando aún cosas, esta vez pude entender perfectamente como te maldecías, como te culpabas por algo, pero supongo que no sabías que así te estabas haciendo más daño.

_**If I love, I'll be hurting as much as I love  
**__**My thoughts have lost their life  
**__**Even though everyone wishes for love, they keep on passing by each other  
**_**_You are the same It's painful isn't it?_**

No tardé mucho tiempo más en descubrir la causa de tu sufrimiento.

El amor siempre había sido un bonito sentimiento, como todo el mundo describía, pero a veces había muchas cosas escondidas que nadie quería relatar por miedo de quedar mal.

Y yo lo sabía exactamente, yo sabía que haberme enamorado fue algo bonito, pero... siempre hay un 'pero'... un 'pero' que era incapaz de decir, que no quería decir por mucho que yo misma me obligara.

Supongo que después de lo que pasó, algo en mi cambio...

Pero tu, tu no eras diferente a los demás cuando venía ese tema, sufrías como los demás mientras intentabas esconder algo que no querías que nadie supiera, pero a la vez, algo que ya no podías esconder más.

_**Don't cry, No one blames you for loving someone  
**_**_No one can stop the feelings of becoming to love someone; I'm like that too so  
_**_**It hurts that you can't slip away**_

Quizá estaba bien llorar, pero... nadie tiene la culpa de ser quien es, nadie tiene la culpa por enamorarse de alguien.

La gente se enamoraba sin darse cuenta, es algo de lo que tú no puedes negarte ni decidir cuando, eso es algo que incluso el más fuerte es incapaz de hacer, eso nos pasa a todos, aunque duele cuando quieres algo que no puedes, duele demasiado como para querer seguir soportando todo ese dolor.

Y te entiendo, yo también sufrí cuando me fijé en alguien que nunca debí fijarme pero yo no tengo el control de mis emociones.

_**If I love, I'll be hurting as much as I love  
**__**From tomorrow onwards, what should the both of us do?  
**_**_What repeats is the days that haven't changed for the better, you have to walk but.....  
_**_**I want you to know that I want to be by your side**_

Nadie dijo que amar fuera fácil, el amor siempre viene acompañado de dolor, sólo que a veces el dolor es más fuerte que el amor.

Sentía pena por no ayudarte, por no poder hacer que el dolor que tenías desapareciera, pero quién era yo para hacer algo así, tan solo era la hermana de uno de tus mejores amigos, no sabía exactamente quien eras, nunca hemos tenido una conversación a no ser que tan solo sea un 'hola' o un 'adiós'.

Pero quería hablarte, quería decirte que por muy grande el dolor fuera, tenías que seguir hacia delante, sin rendirte, que siempre tendrías a tus amigos, siempre me tendrías a mí a tu lado.

**_If I love, it'll hurt as much as I love  
_****_It seems that's why I can become stronger gently  
_****_Even sadness can be changed in my thoughts; I look like I believe in it  
_****_Because I won't ever give up the feelings of thinking of you_**

Se aprende de los errores, aprendes a vivir con ellos, y así nos hacemos más fuertes con cada error que cometes, sabiendo la próxima vez que es lo que debes de hacer y lo que no.

Y ahora era lo que debías de hacer, descubrir cual fue tu error y intentar no cometerlo más veces.

Quizá no era la persona más adecuada para decirte esto, porque hacía mucho tiempo que iba viviendo en el recuerdo de algo que nunca pudo ser, recordando un amor que podría haber sido si él no hubiera muerto, recordando dolorosamente como se quedó allí mientras todo se destrozaba y quemaba.

Viviendo con el recuerdo de un mechero que era más que eso.

Tú tendrías que aprender del error, aunque dijeras que no tenías sentimiento, aunque te echaras la culpa lo que tú y ella estabais viviendo. Aunque lo que habías hecho, no era un error.

Porque lo que habías hecho era salvarla del sufrimiento que tendría cada vez que te fueras, porque querías que se buscara a otra persona que le pudiera traer más felicidad de la que tu le podías brindar, aunque eso te destrozara a ti y a ella.

Aunque sufrieras...

Porque el amor dañaba como nada.

Y no podíamos hacer nada por evitarlo.

····························

N/A: Este fic... hace ya un tiempo que lo tenía en un disquete perdido en uno de los pequeños cajoncitos de un cajón desordenado del escritorio, y hoy, buscando y buscando, por un documento que tenía, lo he vuelto a 'descubrir' y he pensado en publicarlo xD

Los dos que salen en el fic, Shizuru y Yusuke... iba a meter algo que hiciera considerar como la pareja del fic, pero después lo deje así. Que nadie pregunte porque esos dos, así me vino a la cabeza y así lo escribí... xD

Espero que os haya gustado.

Ja Ne!


End file.
